Soul Seer
by Vamptears101
Summary: Amina is a sketch artist with a unique gift to be able to see the deeds and sufferings of one's soul, and when she's forced to go on vacation after a very violent case with the L.A.P.D. She finds even more pain, heart ache and tratory among the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Seer 

Prologue/Chapter One

Prologue...

Soul Seer: An individual who can see, hear and feel the essence of a soul of either the living or the dead. This talent enables the individual to sense or witness past events which have provoked intense emotional responses from the soul whom has experienced the event or 'Soul Memory'-a memory that imprints on a person place or thing that is either present, or is the focus of an intense and/or traumatic experience.

Amina only had known the exact term for what she was for five years out of the six years she had worked for the L.A.P.D. Homicide Division. Her first year on the job had been difficult to say the least. At every bend and turn everyone wanted her out of the division, claiming she was a waist of time, or that she needed to be locked away in an institution. That is until she got her first big case. At first she was still treated like a burden, and she had to force her way onto the crime scene, but once she was there and she started drawing the mood changed.

Furiously she scribbled on her sketch pad, seemingly possessed as the images came to be on page after page. Blood pooled as the knife slashed and cut through the graphite of her pencils. Letting the images fill her mind and then sheet after sheet, laying bare the horror in frightening detail. With every line, every smudge, every shade it became clear how the victim suffered. They screamed and begged, but these went unheeded as the vaguely outlined murderer faded in and out of the victim's vision. Pages pooled around Amina the same as the victim's blood, as she laid her head in her hands weeping. Her cries sounding as if she were in some kind of physical pain while she was lead from the scene, and the investigators picked up the pictures of the now chronicled murder hoping to find a sketch of the perpetrator.

She had to be so careful never to let it slip just how much she could see, hear and feel during those times at a crime scene, or in everyday life for that matter. It had been when she was in the later half of elementary that she took to the habit of wearing elbow length gloves to avoid any unnecessary touching; but even then, should the marks on a soul be too deep and the emotions too strong to ignore she would be forced to experience the soul's pain regardless.

One of worst parts of her school days had been gym, having to change out into shorts and a t-shirt, plus her gloves were to be left off for games and activities. It's not to say that the glimpses she caught from her fellow students were all bad, in fact some were quite normal and fun to experience. Scenes filled with love, excitement and joy, but every now and again she'd catch a bad one. Someone who was either suffering or causing the suffering, and it made her skin crawl, her insides turn as she suffered with those who were in pain. At times what she saw, heard or felt effected her so much it was as if she was the owner of these feelings and experiences; the one being physically, emotional and psychologically attacked, and it was at these times she viewed her gift as a curse.

The only refuge Amina found, and still enjoyed, were when she slept and dreamed. For dreams are a reflection of what you feel in the deepest parts of your being. Your hopes and fears, the things that make up who you are as an individual. It was at these times of rest that Amina found her gift turned inward and showed her the inner most desires of her own soul and its connections with others whether they be good or bad. These visions often brought her comfort and hope that she was making a difference with her power, and that she would find peace with those she was meant to be with. Though she never was able to see the faces of those who would balance her, and anchor her soul by helping to bare the bourbon her gift laid on her shoulders. She had the feeling that all three of them would find her if she could find the strength to hold on. Until that time came she had a good paying job with L.A.P.D., though it was painful and at times Amina felt she was going insane from all the images of pain and violence, she stuck with it. If not for justice, or the families, who's loved ones she gave a voice, then for that flickering hope to find her soul mates wherever they maybe and whenever they may come into her life.

Chapter One...

"Come on Manny!" Amina begged, but her boss and supervisor, Kyle Manny, wouldn't have it, as he said,

"No Amina, you know the drill! Until the Doc. proclaims you fit for duty, you are on a round of personal leave!" They weaved through the desks of the Homicide division to Manny's office, with officers handing in their reports to Manny as he walked by and Amina trailing behind him begging for him to let her back on duty. Manny stopped by the filing cabinets to grab some materials he asked for before entering his office and plopping in his chair behind his overly organized desk, saying,

"If it makes you feel any better, look at it as payed vacation for a few weeks. Have fun, take a load off, go to Vagus for Christ Sake! Just do something that will get you to forget the Lemmings Case!"

Amina froze at the mention of her last case. It had truly been the worst and in many ways the most depraved of all the cases Amina had ever worked on in her six years in the Homicide division. The Lemmings case had been brought to her attention when the department needed someone to come up with a suspect when the evidence provided none. Naturally they had turned to Amina for her talent in "finding suspects", as the department dubbed it. Michael James Lemmings had twelve kills to his name by the time they found out who they were looking for. The only problem had been finding a physical way to tie him to the victims. Unfortunately it took two more killings to finally find a way to connect him to each and every murder.

His last kill gave them a vital clue as to how Lemmings got close to his victims, and how he could be tied to each murder. Lemmings had carried a small black book with him, containing notes on what he claimed was to be his latest and greatest murder mystery. He would share some of his gruesome tales with his next victim, ask for ideas and inspiration. Then, after writing down a few suggestions he would offer to walk them home or to their bus stop, what have you. It was during this point in time that he would incapacitate them and take them to a secluded area and, as he describes in his little black book,

'It is now that the true art of flesh, blade and blood can begin.'

It was at this time in which he would hang the victim by their wrists with their legs tied in a spread eagle and begin his slow and lagged torture of the victim. Wrapping the breasts and thighs in razor wire, after which the girls were raped multiple times. All the victims were whipped from the front and behind, cuts and gashes as well as burns were also laid on several of the victims. However, each victim had a unique wound of one form or another, which later was determined not only to be the ending cause of death, but also one of the suggestions they had made to Lemmings when they had thought he was an author looking for his muse.

Each scene had been like that of a horror film that had imprinted itself on Amina's memories. Feeling every mark, every cut made to each victim had nearly driven her insane. They had known they were going to die, making the times when they were left alone in between sessions far worse then anything he could do to them physically. That faint hope, no matter how small, that they might have a chance of living through this. Then it was cut from them slowly and painfully in a manner that they themselves had suggested unknowing of the danger and the soon to be deadly position they'd find themselves in.

'Humans are truly cruel.' she thought to herself through her memories of that case,

'Beasts are gruesome in how they kill and feed, nature is harsh in her laws and manner, but that's how things have to be done for sheer survival. Man kills for ideals, religion, king, country, or for the simple pleasure of watching another suffer...in a way this makes us the beasts. We're the savages.' She was pulled from her thoughts by an officer brushing past her, just missing her bare arm, but she could still sense his urgency as he placed a report on Manny's desk and began to discuss another case that was now starting to look like a serial killer's work.

Amina was about to ask what the case entailed when Manny shook his head at her saying,

"Oh no ya don't missy! You're on vacation even if I have to lock you up in your apartment for a month! Now out and find something to do for your time off before I put you on a one way train to a desk job!" With a sigh and a hung head, Amina made her way out of the department and on to the streets of L.A. It was sunny out, though a bit chilly, but what could you expect for early February, even if you were in the sunny state of California? She walked down the way and across the street to the subway station thinking about what she should do for her 'vacation'. She entered the rear tramcar and stood near the door so she could be one of the first ones out.

The ride wasn't a long one, but the car stunk to high heaven, and Amina never felt very comfortable being in a place where you could easily get cornered or trapped. But, it was the fastest way to and from her apartment so she wasn't about to complain. As she waited for the tram to reach her stop Amina thought on possibly taking a trip to someplace new, maybe even over seas. The only question was where? She's already been to London for a family trip to see one of her aunts back in the day when her family was still talking to her. And she had visited most of the greatest site to see in the U.S.

'So where to now?' she wondered. The tram was squealing to a halt when she caught a look at a poster on one of the advertisement boards in the terminal. When the doors finally opened and she took a closer look, it was a picture of a vineyard in the rolling hills of Italy. The picture was meant to promote the buying of a brand of wine that may have very well be coming from northern California, but it was enough to get Amina to decide on where she would go for her vacation.

It wasn't long before she was at home looking for roundtrip tickets to Italy, along with any tours that might be going at this time and into next month. After all her boss did say she had several weeks of vacation time to spend however she liked. So if it meant he'd have to wait to hear back from her for a bit, she was more then happy to go, if not for the sites, food and wine, then to piss him off that she wasn't available. By the time she had ordered a pizza with a two liter of Pepsi and cinna-stix, her ticket was booked and she was half way through with packing for the trip. She called her landlord to let her know she would be gone for quite a while, but the rent would be paid on time and the cleaning lady was welcome to come by cause she had a key.

'Wow!' Amina thought to herself as she got the rest of her underclothes packed and moved on to toiletries.

'I'm really going to Italy. One of the oldest and most famous places to go. I just hope I'll have enough space on my camera and computer to hold all the pictures and videos I want to take while I'm there. Speaking of which...' She grabbed said camera from the closet and carefully wrapped it in a pair of her jeans to keep it from bumping around. There was a ring at the door, and Amina left her packing to grab her dinner and pay the delivery boy a nice tip. After pizza, pop, stix and some more sensible packing Amina passed out on her couch reading 'Dark Prince'. The story itself reflecting her inner longing to find those three souls attached to hers. The Carpathians, as read in the book, grow cold and emotionless without their mate, their other half. She couldn't help wondering if that was what would eventually happen to her. That her heart would become lifeless and hopeless. But she shook herself and forced her mind to think on how she would go about getting around to all the places she wanted to see and all the things she wanted to do in Italy. Now was a time to enjoy herself and she would simply let the tales of Mikhail and Raven's romance carry her into dreams of her soul's own desires.

She had so much to look forward too in the coming weeks. Site seeing in Pisa and Rome, wine tasting in Florence, and Carnival time in Venice. So many things she wanted to see and do that Amina decided the best place to start would be at the bottom of the country and work her way northward so that she could enjoy every part of Italy until she made it to Venice. There she planned to stay through the ten days of Carnival and fly back home with a weekend to spare so she could be fresh and ready for work when Monday came around at the beginning of March. And so she slept, with a coiled spring in her stomach at the adventure that lay ahead starting in the morning when her flight would be heading across the Pacific ocean, over Asia, the Middle East, and finally Europe.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Seer

Chapter Two

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending into Naples in a few minutes. So please fasten your seat belts with your seats in the upright and locked positions. Make sure your trays along with any electronic devices are properly stowed and turned off, and please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you." said the Stewardess as the flight attendants finished their rounds for any left over trash from breakfast. It had been a very long flight, through the night and into the early afternoon of the next day. Amina had listened to her ipod the whole trip, and for once she was very happy that a friend of hers had given her the latest part of the 'Dark Series' on CD. Reading in low light was bad on her eyes and the last thing she wanted was a head ache when she was on vacation. She turned her ipod off and tucked it away in her back pack under her seat, then fasten her seat belt as instructed.

The plane made its decent into Naples and Amina could hardly contain her excitement as she mentally went over all the things she wanted to see and do when she got her rental car. A drive through Naples and some sit seeing for a few days and then it's off to her next big location in Rome. Onward she would make a pilgrimage to every manger city and some smaller provinces along the way as she traveled up the country to end up in Venice in time for the ten day celebration of Carnival time. Amina was almost buzzing with anticipation as the plane landed and taxied its way to the terminal as the stewardess came over the intercom again saying,

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Naples, local time is 3:20 p.m., sunny with a high of 45 degrees and if this is your first time to Naples, Italy; welcome and enjoy your stay. If you are returning home, allora benvenuti a casa.(then welcome home.)"

As soon as the seat belt sing was turned off Amina was out of her seat and grabbing her backpack from under it. She felt very fortunate to have been seated near the front of the plane so she might be on of the first ones off so she might avoid any unnecessary touching from passers by. It was also by good fortune that Amina had been seated by herself in her row, making it easier for her to tune out everyone else on the flight. So with her bag on one shoulder and her jacket under her other arm, Amina made her way up the ramp to the terminal, and then down the way to find where to go for baggage claim.

An hour later, Amina was finished signing the papers for her rental car, headed out on the town to find a hotel and then take in the city life of Naples. After driving around for a bit she found a small hotel and took her bags up to her room before heading out for an early dinner and a simple night of driving around Naples. The city is gorgeous in the burning colors of the sun setting and even more so when the night life commences.

(Meanwhile)...

It was the end of another day in the city of Volterra and Aro of the Volturi watched as the lights of his city were lit to guide those still out after the sun set. He had lived for may centuries, several of them happily married, or as happy as one could be in a political marriage. For his brother Caius it was the same, for both of their wives had been presented as a means to come to a peace treaty with the northern clans, including their once hated enemies the Romanians. Though Aro can honestly say he hadn't been keen on the idea of being married to a woman that he didn't even know, let alone allow his brother to do the same. He and Caius both had come to care for them, if not in a romantic sense then as partners in a mutual agreement of sharing their beds and immortal lives, even if they weren't their life mates.

Aro noted how he and Caius had seemingly slipped into a routine with their wives. Often the women, Athenodora and Sulpicia, were abroad, traveling to all sorts of places, or taking long stays in exotic baths and salons. Not that it bothered either of the brothers. In point of fact, the only time they saw their wives was during the few decades in between their trips, and that time was mostly spent either working off sexual tension, or maintaining a companionable relationship as though they were simple friends. Even though it was a working relationship Aro had with his wife, he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at the thought that he might never meet his soul mate. In that regard he, in many ways, envied Marcus and his having felt such a strong bond with Aro's own sister, Didyme.

Didyme had been the bright light of Aro's life, and in truth was everyone's light for her gift was in making those around her happy, truly happy. This was one of many things that drew Marcus to her, and in return she felt the need to care for the somewhat melancholy monarch. It wasn't too long after that that they fell in love, and Aro couldn't have been happier for them, until the day came that Didyme wished to have a life outside of the Volturi's rule. For years Aro denied her, saying he would not sanction a marriage between her and Marcus, until she stopped requesting to leave. This only made the bond between her and Marcus grow, and in turn place a great amount of strain on his hold over Marcus as one of the rulers of the Volturi. But, neither Marcus or Didyme wavered in their want to be free to do as they please. So Aro finally conceded to allow them to make their own way, with a promise from Marcus that should he be needed to rule on important matters of state, Marcus would return for the ruling after which he would be allowed to return home.

The terms were received with a great deal of joy and willingness to follow through with them should the occasion arise. It was in the weeks following that the Volturi suffered the loss of Didyme. Having been seen in the streets of Volterra speaking to a human child in plain view of the sun, and accused of breaking the Volturi's law of secrecy from humans. She, along with the child were executed on the spot, which lead to a great amount of outrage and controversy on the subject of whether or not she had actually broken their greatest law. In light of these events and how they had been carried out, it was then ruled by all the kings that any execution would be held within the palace, or a designated place where at least one king should pass judgement, unless given expressed permission by all three kings to kill on site.

Though it was eventually found that Didyme had indeed exposed herself to a human, the lack of any evidence as to whether she did so knowingly and willingly, still gave rise to many questions. Which, after a thorough investigation, still had yet to have any answers. It was horrible to say the least, and Marcus was inconsolable. Long hours into the night he would weep, though shedding not a tear, while his days were spent sitting in the castle gardens, specifically Didyme's rose garden, staring off into space. After a century of his moping it became clear that Marcus believed Didyme to have been his mate, though Aro wasn't entirely sure this was true. Marcus showed signs of wishing to be ended so he might see his Didyme again.

However, Aro couldn't let that happen. Marcus was to important to him as both a brother and ruler for the Volturi. His gift to see the bonds of others, to be able to sense their strength and what they entailed emotionally, made him invaluable to Aro. So he called on one of his newly acquired guard to use her own gift to sever his bond with Didyme, and forge a new one with the Volturi. After that Marcus became more stable, but never seemed to regain his former humor, now sitting silent and still through the rulings of his brothers, only every now and then reaching out for Aro to read his thoughts.

Aro shook himself from his musings of the past, his beloved sister and how her death was felt by all, though some more acutely then others. In any case he had only a few more minutes to wait before his Athenodora and his sister in law, Sulpicia, arrived home for another ten year rasped with their husbands and among the Volturi court. He walked down the stone steps to the main entrance to a very large garage, only smiling once he saw Caius pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Come come now Caius, there is no need to were a hole in the cobblestone." said Aro, though this did nothing to slow Caius's pacing. He and Sulpicia had had an argument before their wives had left the last time, and it was part of the reason that they hadn't returned in such a long while. Aro grinned as Caius continued his pacing, and said,

"I doubt she will even remember what the argument was about." Caius did stop then, but only to glare at Aro saying,

"You should know by now that she prides herself on being able to remember everything...in mind numbing detail." he growled the last part, making Aro laugh as he caught sight of the lemo coming through the gate, saying,

"Well I suppose we'll find out one way or the other, for they're here."

(Back in Naples)...

Amina's first night in Naples had been one of pure enjoyment. The city was buzzing with colors, sounds and smells that Amina couldn't even name. She was still slightly high from her time in a small night club just a few streets down from her hotel, as she hopped in the shower to get rid of the sweat and smoke smells that were clinging to her skin. So far her vacation was shaping up to be a good one, though she had danced mostly on her own in a corner at the night club to avoid any unexpected touching, she had enjoyed the music, the booze and that there were plenty of men to at least look at. A small wave of sadness encompassed her and Amina felt along the bare edges of her back, stoking the lines that made up her full back piece tattoo.

She had always wanted to get tattooed when she was young, the only thing was she had no idea what she wanted. But as time passed and she came to dream of three men of high standing, each with their own gifts to offer her and each other should they find one another. Amina came up with her back piece. Along the top parts of her shoulders were two Crows wings wrapped in bloodied bandages which fell along the feathers until they wove into a blood-red curtain that divided into three parts, which were then flung over three thrones. Then each part of the curtain decorating these thrones depicted the gift each man possessed, or at least an idea. The throne to the far left of her back had a curtain that seemed to rip and then wrap itself around the throne in a web of cords, which also stretched to the other two thrones. Then seeming to pieces itself back together falls into a pool over a small dais. The middle throne's curtain wrapped toward the front to fall in a manner that within its creases and folds there are several eyes looking in all directions, and then once again fall in a pool below the dais. The last throne to the right, also had its curtain wrapped around the front, though it was spread out somewhat flat. Fore on its surface was a depiction in several different shades of red of maps, books, paints and careful planing, before once again falling into a pool of cloth below the dais. Each pool of cloth at the base of the thrones looking like pools of blood, with a single black feather laid on the surface of the middle pool, seeming to make ripples where it lay.

It had taken over ten hours of work, and several trips to the same artist to finish the whole thing, but when all was said an done Amina was very proud of it. In a way, even if she never met her souls desire, even if she could never be with a man the way she felt she could with these three. She would still carry them with her for the rest of her life, always watching her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Guys, I'm sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but here they are the two usual chapters. However, I will not be getting anymore new chapters on this until May, because I have to catch up on one of my other fics some of you may know called 'The New Girl'. So if you are waiting for chapters on that, by the end of this month there will be four new chapters for it. But for now, please forgive the long wait and I hope you enjoy these new chapters for 'Soul Seer'. **

Soul Seer

Chapter Three

Amina was up before dawn to watch the sunrise over Naples. It was truly a magnificent sight, with the red and orange bleeding into the golden globe of the sun as it came up over the rooftops and filled the streets with warmth. Slowly the city came to life as if it were taking it's first deep breath after a lively night of eating, drinking, and clubbing under the light of the moon and the gas-lamps on each street corner, shining like man made stars. She watched as the streets filled with people, as children made their way to school, while their parents were on their way to work. Soon there was a knock on her door, announcing that breakfast was ready and waiting. So, getting a quick shower and dressing in a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt with her gloves securely in place, she headed down stairs for something to eat and a good day of exploration and pictures.

It was noon by the time Amina was ready for a break, and some lunch. There were several outdoor cafes that had caught her eye as she was exploring the city. So wanting to try some true Italian cooking, she began scoping out the local eateries for the best authentic place she could find for a true Italian experience. Soon she was seated in a small cafe just down a small alley near one of the busier shopping streets, with a glass of red wine and her nose in a menu wondering how she was every going to be able to choose between the ravioli, the house pasta, or the true caesar salad. But, after asking the waiter what he would recommend she settled for the ravioli, which came with a small house salad, and her choice of soup or bread sticks...she chose the bread sticks.

Lunch was then fallowed by premium coffee and cheesecake before Amina began wondering the streets of Naples once more, and she kept wondering until the early evening. By then she was pooped and headed back to the hotel to rest a bit before dinner was served. Amina laid her camera, purse and purchase bags on the bed as she stripped on her way to the shower. Letting the warm water sooth her muscles and ease her mind. For even just walking through the streets without touching a thing she could still feel the small hints of events both good and bad flowing through the city. She dried herself off and slipped on a simple long bell sleeved cotton dress and leggings before laying down for an hour or so before dinner, knowing that the hotel would knock on her door when it was ready.

'This place is so beautiful and vibrant, it isn't hard to envision the Old Republic and its toga wearing senators along with legions of soldiers in fine brass and copper armor. Citizens bustling about in the market, heading to the playhouses or to a public execution.' her thoughts wondered on to the rulers of these great cities of old, as sleep took over. Faceless figures in robes surrounded her as she stood before three men who where standing taller then the rest. Each, though without features, held themselves with great confidence and superiority compared to the rest. Amina smiled in her unconscious mind at these men as time seemed to pass and the figures around her changed in both style of dress and manner, while the three above remained as they were through the ages. Though their clothes changed with the times, they never lost their commanding presence, and made her both proud and weary. For power too often bred arrogance, and she knew that each of these kings of time and agelessness held his own personal brand of arrogance.

However, as they turned to face her, she could feel all that power and high commanding arrogance fade into feeling of pure love, sympathy, and understanding. Though their faces held no eyes she could feel them admiring her and touching every part of her without even laying a hand on her. When they had first appeared in her dreams years ago she had dreaded what their touch would show her, but they gave nothing but feelings of comfort, acceptance and a deep rooted need to be near her. It was then she began to crave their presence, and not just in her dreams, but in all her twenty-five years she had never found anyone who even come close to giving her that feeling of peace and acceptance, so she just stopped looking. A knock on her door woke her, causing the visions of those loving men to fade, as the boy on the other side of the door let her know that dinner was ready. So Amina rose from the comfort of her bed, leaving those dreams of everlasting love behind as she put on her gloves before heading out the door to dinner.

Amina's days in Naples pasted with watching the sunrise every morning, to wondering through the streets and cafes in the afternoon and candle lit dinners and dreams of love she knew she may never find in the evening. Before she knew it, Amina was packing up to head out for the two and a half drive to Rome. She made sure to thank the maid that had kept her room in such perfect order during her stay and made a stop at the grocery store for snacks before heading out of town, hoping to hit Rome before lunch. The small rental car was fairly new and held an ipod player so Amina was sure to have something to keep her entertained during the trip. Having filled the car up the night before Amina was well on her way to Rome before she needed to stop for a refill on water, some pictures of the Italian countryside and a bathroom break.

The sun was just reaching its peek by the time Amina made the city limit in Rome, and her first order of business was to find a place to stay. After a bit of looking she found another fairly cheep hotel, with a descent rating to rent a room for a few days, and quickly went about unpacking her things so she could get to exploring before the museums and ruins were closed. She had a whole laundry list of things she wanted to do, and though she knew she had about five days to do them in, she couldn't help but feel that childish sense of urgency, like if she didn't do it today she wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow. However, Amina kept her excitement in check, made it out on the town and to a local restaurant before lunch was over.

She soon paid her check and was out and about to the Colosseum for pictures then to the Centrale Montemartini for more pictures and a bit of her own commentary on the statues and what she'd do if she had one. Soon she was walking through the market and its many stalls looking at the different wears wondering if should even bother getting her boss a souvenir. She past a t-shirt place and noticed a shirt that she just had to have. It was a red shirt which had in in Romain style letters 'I'm not late, I'm on a Romain's watch' across the front. As she came out of the stall a man selling maps for the best destinations in Italy caught her eye. Though she had an idea of how she wanted to go about seeing all the places she could, she wanted to see if there were any other places near by that might be of interest in the country side.

After a bit of looking, without much success, the man suggests that she might want to see the city of Volterra about a two and a half hour drive from Rome,

"The city is in the middle of the country side east of here. Though the city is old it's full of life and culture. Oh you should see the place on St. Marcus Day. All of the city flies red flags and banners to celebrate all day and most of the night with games food and music." Amina listened intently, intrigued by the man's knowledge of the town and its history, and said,

"So who is this Saint Marcus, and what did he do to become a Saint and get himself a holiday?" The man smiled and sat down to tell her about the Saint, saying,

"Well, it was many years ago, when superstition was still in full swing and everyone was afraid of their own shadow, mind you. But, in the city of Volterra around...oh around the 13th century, things seemed to be going from bad to worse. People were getting sick, disappearing, or turning up dead, and not at what would have been considered the normal rate during that time. No one knows why or how they came to the conclusion that Vampires were to blame for their troubles, but back then all the people believed their troubles to be different forms of Vampiric attacks. In any case Marcus was the one who drove out this Vampiric threat, and on the day, that now is called St. Marcus Day, the last Vampire was either killed or driven from the walls of Volterra by Marcus himself. In honor of his success he was granted Sainthood and that day was marked as his day. So now it is celebrated every year on the 19th of April, and is truly one of the biggest bashes you'll ever see in Volterra."

Amina was in aw at the man's tale and was now truly interested in seeing this city steeped in such a deep history. However, she held herself back for a moment, thinking on what kind of havoc a place like that would reek on her gift. But, something inside her told her that she needed to go, that there was something important that she needed to see or do there. So she asked the man for a map of Volterra and what would be the fastest rout to take to get to the city. After writing down a few directions, and thanking her for the wonderful tip she gave him for his time, Amina headed out for a bit more site seeing. Then she headed back to her room to think on how she would fit in her small excursion to Volterra while waiting for dinner time to roll around.

Again the days pasted by rather quickly, but Amina found herself almost dreading her trip out to Volterra as she spent her last day in Rome hitting the souvenir shops for the guys back in the Homicide Devision. She wondered how their cases were going if any, and how they were managing without her help. Those thoughts, however, were tossed aside when it came time to pack the night before her two hour drive to Volterra. As she put her things in their zip-bags, pouches and stuffed them in her duffle, she tried to calm her mind and reassure herself that as long as she kept her gloves on she'd be fine.

'All I need to do is stay calm, and listen to my instincts. As long as I avoid areas associated with a great amounts of human suffering I'll be fine.' she thought as she laid down to sleep hoping her dreams would offer her some peace. But, even though she was granted her usual visions of love and devotion, there seemed to be a sense of urgency and unease as the figures around her moved with fear seeping from every pore as they hurried along with her three loves watching from their pedestal. It was as if the people knew something was coming, but the three above seemed unaffected and in fact uncaring of the fear of their subjects. She watched as her vision changed and she saw the three rulers standing on a balcony of a very old stone palace, all dressed in fine modern suits with black robes covering them like those of the 1700's judges. They seemed to look down in judgement on all within their sight, but as their eyes fell on her Amina awoke, feeling both confused and uneasy.

She was worried as she showered and dressed for her trip. Never the less, the need to go to Volterra was as pressing as ever if not even more so then the day before. So Amina packed up her car and took one more look at the directions written on her map of Volterra so she at least had an idea of where she was going before she headed out. Then with some coffee in her cup holder and the Mamma Mia soundtrack playing to lighten her mood, Amina headed east through the country side toward the city of Volterra. And though it felt like she had only been driving for half an hour, Amina looked up from her directions and saw the sign for the Volterra city limit. She looked up to see a city made of stone with steeped tile roofs and iron gates at the top of a hill in the middle of gold and green fields. The whole picture looked like a scene from one of those old 1930s movies like Robin Hood or the Court Jester from 1956. Amina snickered to herself, thinking,

'Sure and Errol Flynn will come ridding over the hill at any moment to climb the wall to the window of his love, Maid Marian.' With that thought she drove through the old front gate, complete with a portcullis, ready to take in what she could of the city, hoping that whatever had drawn her here would make itself known soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Seer

Chapter Four

Amina waisted no time in finding a place to stay, and found a nice little building that was more like a bed and breakfast, rather then a hotel, but had a plethora of rooms with their own bathrooms. Her room was one of the few that had a small eight by five foot balcony overlooking the city and parts of the square. The room itself was rather spacious with a queen size bed, two bedside tables, a small sitting area with a coffee table, a desk and a decent sized bathroom, with a tub and shower stall. All in all, Amina was very pleased with it, and pleasantly surprised at how affordable it was at fifty American dollars a night.

With her room and board situation taken care of, Amina went out on the town to scope out the market place and all the small nooks she could find without getting too much of a headache. After all, this place had a history of suffering behind it, and if she could avoid places with major concentrations of violence and pain, she would be very grateful. However, as she moved through the streets and small alleys of Volterra she found that memories of all sorts were shouting at her. After only an hour she needed to sit down and collect herself, feeling as though she couldn't breath. She took off her sweater and it felt a bit better. Drinking some water from a vender she had past earlier she calmed her mind and put up as many blocks as she could to at least allow her to walk around and enjoy herself for a bit longer. After all, the city was beautiful and majestic in its grandeur and old world design, that it seemed a shame for her to waist her time hiding in her room. Besides, this place drew her in. It made her feel there was something it had to show her, something that was important, something that would change everything, though she couldn't quite figure out what. As her mind calmed, she raised several protective walls around her mind and all the noise and pressure in her head ebbed away. Taking one more deep breath, Amina secured her mental shields, stood up and headed toward the square to get some more pictures before heading back to her room for a nap.

The square was huge and was full of venders and souvenir stalls as she walked around only stopping now and again to take a closer look at some of the wears being sold. The fountain at the center of the square served as a wonderful spot to sit and just watch people with their families wondering in and out of the stalls. Taking a picture here and there of a couple kissing under an archway, or a group of children chasing each other through the stall-tent flaps, Amina took her time and let the care-free atmosphere surround her. Her earlier head ache forgotten, she got some lunch and decided she would go to the palace to take some more pictures before heading back to her room.

The palace loomed over every other building in the city, being on the very top of the hill the city sat on. The palace had a large wall that wrapped around it and its garden, the garden wall was down a small alley, a small distance away from the main entrance to the square. There was a small arch leading to this narrow walkway, which fallowed along the garden wall until it widened to the main streets of the business district. A whole quarter of a mile pathway, concealed by town houses and businesses to one side and the stone carved wall of the palace on the other, with a single wooden door about five yards down the walk as the only outside entrance to its garden. A place couples were kine to use to steel kisses and other affections away from prying eyes, but Amina imagined it could be quite dangerous at night if you weren't careful. But, she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she walked down the alley to enter the narrow walkway. She knelt down and took a picture of the long walk, looking more like a tunnel with all the archways and small trees growing along one side. Even if the place was rather bare because of the season, it made a very enchanting picture, looking like one of those endless hallways in a perception painting.

(At the entrance to the alley)...

Demetri was glade to be home. He never really liked being away for too long, but wherever his master's sent him he would go. This time it had just been a simple recon mission to South America, if Aro had suspected that there would be a fight with the Southern Clans he would have sent Felix with him, along with the Deadly Twins, Aro's pride and joy. Though it was against their laws to make vampires so young, the twins, Jane and her brother Alec, were invaluable to the Volturi. Even so Demetri would never understand what had moved Aro to change them.

He moved through the streets quickly, though the day was somewhat cloudy he wore his hood up so as not to give any unlucky passer-by a hint as to what he was. The vampire nation's greatest law was that of complete and utter secrecy from the human population, and Demetri knew well the punishment for breaking the law. He'd had to be the one to deal out his masters' judgement on those who broke the law, and he had no desire to be next in line for such an end. As he entered the concealed walk he noted a human woman taking pictures, as well as a group of tourists coming up from the opposite direction of the walk and cursed slightly at his luck, for the woman was right in front of the garden door, his planned entry to the palace. And though he was certain he could pass the tourist's notice, he wasn't so sure about getting past her, when she was only a foot and a half away from the door.

'Why? Of all the things I've had to deal with, trudging through the jungle, in pouring rain with nothing but tasteless animals to feed on. Now a human stands between me, a shower and proper meal! Damn it!'

His eye was drawn back to the human as she stood up from her squatting position and sighed as she put her camera in her bag looking like she was about to head down the walk. But as she sorted her bag back to her side she stopped, her back stiffened and that's when all hell broke loose.

(Back with Amina)...

Amina looked up and noted a group of tourists coming up the walk. How she hadn't seen them before was beyond her, but then again a quarter of a mile really wasn't that far. So with a sigh Amina stood up and put her camera in her bag next to her sketch book, but as she looked back up the walk something caught her eye. A flash of a red cloak in her peripheral vision caused her to turn toward the door to the palace garden, and then there was a blood curtailing scream of a small child, followed by a sharp pain in her chest and limbs as the visions came in a violent whirl.

Falling to her knees, Amina tried to control the emotions and thoughts passing through her mind as the visions of a beautiful woman with long fair hair, powdery pale skin invaded her mind. She had grabbed a small child from the square, and Amina watch as the little girl was pulled away from the sunlit streets. The child was frightened and Amina can almost taste that fear, as she watched through the small girl's eyes, while the woman dragged her down the alley and near to the door leading to the palace garden. Anima shivered and reached into her bag for her sketch book and pencils. Her hands were shaking and all too soon her head began to swirl and her vision blurred with the very edges of black entering her vision, but she wouldn't let it take her over. She then pealed off her left glove with her teeth, breathing as deeply and calmly as she could. Amina knew it would cause her even more pain to have direct contact with something holding these kinds of memories, but the shock of pain would keep her conscious. So with a deep breath she placed her hand on wall next to the door, and let the pain shoot through her like a shot of pure agony.

(Demetri)...

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This human woman, who had only moments ago seemed fine and happy taking her pictures had now fallen to her knees in pure shock with pain seeping out of her, like blood from a gaping wound. He could smell the fear and anguish coming off of her in waves, but he could find no reason for it. She just stared at the door to the palace gardens, and then with shaking hands reached into her bag again for what looked to be a beat-up sketch pad and pencils. Her whole body was shacking, as she opened the book with her right hand while her left hand came up to her mouth. It was at that moment he noted the gloves on her hands. Though it was about mid-February, the weather was warm, and he found it odd that she was wearing gloves in such good weather. He watched her peal off the soft cloth from her left hand with her teeth, wondering what was to come next.

Demetri continued to watch her as she took what, he guessed, were supposed to be calming breaths, but they sounded more like she was gasping, as she placed her hand on the wall right next to the large wooden door of the garden. In that moment she through back her head and opened her mouth in a silent scream that he may as well have heard from miles away. For her eyes in that moment, as she bent back in a motion of pure and utter shock and disbelief, was that of one who was in the throws of hell itself.

Movement caught his eye, and he watched as her still gloved right hand moved across page after page of her sketch book, nearly ripping each page as she went from one drawing to the next. Though he couldn't see what she was sketching, he knew that it must be terrible, for as he watched her go on and on her eyes overflowed with tears, the pupils dilated and unseeing of the world around her as she relived some horrible event. It wasn't long before the tourist group was almost on them, and some, noting the woman's state, began rushing forward to try and help her. But, she didn't see them, hear them, or even feel them, she just kept drawing, her gloved hand faltered as she gripped her pencil so hard it snapped. This didn't stop her, however, as she kept drawing with a mixture of red and black, the pencil's splinters cutting through the glove to her skin.

Smelling her blood mixed with her tears and agony, was almost enough to make Demetri want to weep if he had the tears to do so. But, he could do nothing without being noticed now, as the tourists surrounded the woman and tried to get her to respond. Then he saw her eyes become clear and full of fear, desperation and despair. She did scream then, a truly heart wrenching sound torn from her as if her very soul were being ripped from her; and for a moment or two Demetri was sure she was dead. For he couldn't hear her heart beat when she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. Then, there was a beat, two, three...they were faint but there, and her breathing was shallow but present. The tourist group hurried to try to get her up and out into the open so they could get her to a hospital. In all the confusion and hurrying to gather up her purse and bag the sketch book was left behind, and Demetri wasn't going to take the chance of someone else taking it. Besides he was curious,

'What made her react in such a way, unless she could see something other's cannot see?' he wondered, as he found the page were she had started her sketching frenzy.

With each page his eyes widened and he was soon running for the palace and down the many flights of stairs to the very depths of the Volturi home, knowing it would only be a waist of time to take the elevator. He rushed through the waiting room and past Gianna, without so much as a word or warning for those beyond the large wooden door that he now pushed aside, as if they were just another obstacle between him and his goal. He looked up at his master's as they sat in their thrones. Aro as cheerful as ever at his return, Caius scowling at his impudence to enter so hurriedly and Marcus' indifference to his presence, though Demetri was sure that would change as he came to kneel in front of the Kings of the Vampire world, saying,

"My Lords, we must speak!"


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Seer

Chapter Five

Aro arched a brow at the kneeling guard and his demand to be heard saying,

"Whatever could make you so distressed Demetri? Come, do show me." He held out his hand to Demetri in a silent command to know what it was he had seen. Without hesitation Demetri gave his hand to his master, knowing this way would be much faster then trying to explain what he saw, he wasn't even sure if he could. Though Demetri held the evidence in his hand of what this girl was capable of, he wanted to know what his master thought of her before drawing his own conclusions. Aro closed his eyes, seeing every memory and thought Demetri ever had all the way up to what had caused his impromptu demand for an audience.

As the images passed through Aro's mind he became both intrigued and excited at the possibility that a human could posses such a power as to see the past events of a place. Then he saw Demetri flipping through the sketchbook taking note of its contents, a rough depiction of his sister's last moments in the garden. The child forced to look on her sparkling beauty when she believed herself to be safe from prying eyes, the swift and violent execution by a guard who had claimed she had willingly broken the law, and at last the slow and painful death of the child for what she had seen under the control of another. Aro pulled his hand away from Demetri's and quickly took the sketchbook from him to look at the drawings himself.

He flipped through the pages looking for his sister, each picture he beheld depicted horrors that he had only ever known in war, but even that couldn't have prepared him for the cruelties laid out on each page in sickening detail. It wasn't long before he finally came to the sketches of his sister's last moments. He watched the story unfold out on the pages of this human girl's book first in pencil then with dried red and black when it came to his sister's death and then the child's. All of it was planned from the start, made to look as though Didyme had willingly broken their law of secrecy, and all the witnesses to the truth were either dead or well hidden. For Aro had not touched any who had anything to do with this, even the guard who had executed Didyme had suffered the wrath of Marcus before he could get the full story out of him. Now, through a human girl he had the truth in his very hands, after over five hundred years of not knowing Aro felt an overwhelming sense of happiness at his sister's innocence. However, he was also troubled and furious that there was a traitor in there midst, or at least there had been.

After a few long moments of thinking, Caius interrupted his thoughts saying,

"Come come, Aro! Do tell us, what is so important that Demetri couldn't wait to see us?" The annoyance and anger in his voice made it clear that Caius was in no mood to be kept waiting 'on the edge of his seat', as Aro called it. But once Aro turned to face his brothers it was clear that there was to be no playful retort as Aro came to stand at the top of the dais saying,

"We must speak in privet, Brothers." His voice was in a low hush of a whisper that even a vampire would have trouble hearing if they hadn't truly been listening. The urgency and sheer shock in Aro's voice was enough to even get Marcus to look at him in confusion, as both he and Caius stood from their thrones and made their way to Aro's study.

(St. Marcus Hospital at the center of Volterra )...

Amina felt as though she would die from the sorrow she was experiencing as she lay in the emergency ward. Her hand had been bandaged and the drugs the nurse had given her were enough to relax her body, but not her mind. The images of that little girl and how she was torn apart refused to leave her mind, coupled with the last bit of a fading conversation as the child bled out. Whoever had set up that beautiful woman in the garden had done so because she had seen something she shouldn't have. Something that would cause a war before the conspirators were ready. But, the most distressing thing was how Amina felt about this long since past tragedy. It was as if she knew that the woman's murder in the garden was only the beginning of something that was still in motion to this very day. She could feel it in her bones, that something was going to happen soon. Even more disturbing was that Amina felt that if she didn't do something, if she didn't warn whoever it was that resided in the Palace, then she would lose everything near and dear to her heart and soul.

It was crazy and Amina was more then willing to admit it, but still the feeling of sheer panic and desperation continued to grow. To the point that she even tried to leave the hospital in nothing but the gown they had given her, which had resulted in her being strapped down to her bed when she nearly scratched out the doctor's eyes for not letting her go. They gave her heavy doses of drugs meant to relax her, but it only served to send her into a fitful sleep. Though her loves were waiting for her with open arms when sleep claimed her, the scene around them had changed again. Instead of being atop a dais they were in the middle of a field filled with burning body parts and humanoid creatures; fighting and tearing each other apart before tossing the pieces into near by fires. The sight and sounds of pain and agony caused her to shiver and run to the arms of her loves. But before she could reach them, she saw a woman with long blond hair and pale skin followed by another with chestnut-brown hair, reaching out to two of her loving protectors. As they came closer they embraced her loves and then tore them apart. And before Amina could run to the last of her three protectors, both women grab him and tore him limb from limb and toss the remains onto a fire with his brothers.

She was alone in her world now, with nothing but the gathering darkness and the knowledge of betrayal in her heart. Amina ran looking for something anything to relieve her fear and pain at the loss of her lovers. They couldn't be gone, they couldn't be lost to her, she had to find some way to bring them back to her. For Amina knew if she didn't, the constant weight of her gift and the pain of their loss would surely destroy her body and soul.

'Please! Someone help me!' she cried in her dreams, not knowing what would be waiting for her when she woke, but hoping she would find her soul mates soon. If she didn't then she would loose them forever.

(Back at the Palace in Aro's Study)...

"Surely you can't be serious, Aro!" said Caius in shock to what Aro had told them, but Aro shook his head saying,

"I assure you I am completely serious, Brother. You have seen the drawings yourself, and I have told you everything down to the last detail of what Demetri saw. Surely you wouldn't want her wondering around after she's released from the hospital after having seen one of our kind murdered."

"No I would want her dead, she knows too much Aro! We already have enough to worry about with the Cullen's pet human, there is no need for another!" shouted Caius. But Aro wouldn't have it as he said,

"It is not your decision to make alone, Caius. Marcus has yet to speak on the matter." Both looked to their brother, who sat clutching the beat-up sketch book as he lovingly stroked the only page to depict his Didyme alive and well with a smile on her face. It amazed both the others that even after having his connection with her severed, Marcus still morned Didyme. However, Caius sobered himself and called to their brother, saying,

"Well Marcus, what say you to this madness?" Aro ignored the venom in Caius' voice and looked to Marcus for an answer, genuinely curious as to what he would say.

Marcus sat in silence for a few moments and both Aro and Caius waited patiently for his answer. Finally Marcus put the book down and with one last look at his beloved Didyme he then turned to his brothers and said in a deep voice filled with melancholy,

"I wish to meet this girl before we make a final decision." He looked to Aro then and said,

"Perhaps reading her memories will provide us with the answer as to her abilities and if she could possibly be of use to us." Marcus turned to Caius as he continued,

"If nothing else she could help us to find out who betrayed my beloved and in turn betrayed us all." Both Aro and Caius were surprised, for Marcus hadn't spoken this much at one time for centuries. In fact he could just of easily let Aro read his thoughts and pass them on, but this was not just a serious matter, it was one that involved Didyme. That in itself warranted Marcus' full attention and consideration.

At long last Aro clapped his hands and said,

"Marvelous! I will send Felix, Demetri and Heidi to fetch her from the hospital and we'll see for ourselves what kind of power she possesses." Both his brothers nodded their agreement, though Caius did so begrudgingly, as Aro summoned the guard and relayed his instructions that the girl was to be brought to the Palace under the story of being a guest, and that she would be cared for by the Palace staff Doctor. After which Aro pulled Demetri to the side and said,

"If there is anything you can remember about what you saw that may come in handy in convincing her to come with you should she refuse, use it." Demetri nodded obediently and headed out with the others close behind.

(St. Marcus Hospital)...

It was almost laughable how easy it was to convince the Doctor to allow them to take the girl back with them. Apparently she had caused quite a stir with her little display on the wall walkway, as well as trying to leave the hospital without any of her personal effects. Though the last puzzled Demetri, he was determined to bring the girl, who he now knew to be Amina Clare Evens, back to his masters. He entered the last room at the end of the hall and was surprised not only to see Amina strapped down, but on a drop-feed to keep her asleep. No doubt to keep her calm. However, on closer inspection Demetri could see the tension in her body and her eyes moving under their lids in a restless manner. He once again felt sorry for her, remembering the scream that had torn itself from her only a few hours ago.

Soon Felix entered the room saying that the paper work had been finished and approved, and they were free to take her now. But, as Felix reached down to unstrap Amina's arms Demetri remembered the gloves and how Amina had seemed hesitant to touch anything directly, and stopped him before Felix could touch her, saying,

"Cover her skin first." Felix looked at his friend and fellow guard in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. To which Demetri just shook his head saying,

"Just cover her skin before you touch her, I have a suspicion that her gift is triggered by touch, and I don't want to take the chance of sending her into another episode." Though he was still confused, Felix did as he was told and carefully removed the restraints from Amina with no direct contact. Then he and Demetri wrapped her in a hospital blanket to keep her from any accidental contact with others. Heidi came out to meet them once they got to the back entrance which was reserved for emergencies, and they all made their way quickly to the Palace with more then a few curious looks from passers by.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Seer

Chapter Six

Amina was placed in a room at the far end of the Palace so other members of the guard wouldn't be tempted by her presence. Demetri placed her on the bed and made sure that she was covered before turning to Felix and Heidi saying,

"We'll need to bring her things from her hotel, so Felix look through her purse and see if you can find a card or recite for a room, and Heidi I need you to go tell the masters she has arrived." Both guards nodded and headed out without another word, Demetri was left alone to watch over Amina as she slept. From what he could tell what the Doctor had given her was fairly strong and she wouldn't wake up for a while, but she tossed and turned as if she were in a nightmare.

Normally unaffected by such things, having seen pain, death and tears practically every day do to the Volturi's feeding habits, it confounded Demetri that he could be so worried about this girl, a human at that. Something about what she was able to see and how she had cried out in the walkway earlier that day seemed to have struck a cord with him. How or why was a mystery, but all Demetri knew was that she was suffering even in her sleep and it troubled him. At one point it even looked as if she would startle herself awake from all the thrashing, but before he could move to try and wake her his masters entered the room with Heidi.

As soon as he saw them Demetri bowed his head and moved off to the side to allow the Kings a full view of Amina. Aro seemed intrigued as did Caius, but the look on Marcus' face was one that Demetri had never thought, in the six hundred years had served the Volturi, he would ever see. Marcus' eyes were wide, his jaw slightly open ,with the barest hint of a smile starting to form as he rushed forward and knelt beside Amina. Both Aro and Caius stared on confused at their Brother's behavior, but they too felt a pull to her. And though neither of them could understand why they felt this pull or what it meant, they pushed the feeling aside and focused on Marcus waiting for an explanation. When none came and Marcus merrily sat staring at Amina as if she would disappear at any minute, Caius finally spoke up, saying,

"Brother, what has gotten into you? She is but a human, what could possibly have you so fascinated by her?"

Aro looked to Marcus expecting an audible answer, but he simply held out his hand for Aro. As soon as Aro touched his brother's hand he felt the flood of memories and thoughts, and in a bright flash of light he sees the connection between Marcus and this human. Their connection was not only strong it was solid and sure. Aro pulled away with a look of shock and pleasant surprise on his face as he turned to an impatient Caius and said,

"She's his mate." Caius looked on in disbelief as Marcus started to reach out to touch Amina, when Demetri stepped forward saying,

"Master Marcus, I wouldn't touch her skin." All eyes turn to him, as if to say 'explain', so he went on.

"When I watched her in the alley before, she was wearing gloves and seemed very conscious about touching anything. Though I can't be sure, I believe her gift is triggered by touch." Marcus drew his hand back, though a bit reluctantly, wanting nothing more then to touch his mate, to be close to her.

Amina in her drug induced sleep could feel something, like a great weight had been lifted off of her chest and she could breath again. The darkness seemed to fade away and in her mind's eye she saw the field that had once been full of pain, death and bodies was now clear and green with a clear blue sky overhead. A light warm breeze rustled through the grass and Amina smiled as she smelt the scent of fresh rain soaked earth with pine and honey. Turning around into the breeze she saw three figures standing before her, all of them dressed in white robes, reaching out to her. The familiar feeling of warmth, acceptance, comfort and love poured over her, but with such an intensity as she had never felt before. She was breathless when she made it to them, their arms embracing her with gentle strength and finality, and in that moment Amina knew she was home.

(The Garden sitting room, near the Palace garden wall)...

It was a very sunny day and Athenodora along with her sister Sulpicia sat in companionable silence in a large stone and glass room just at the edge of the gardens near the Palace wall. Sulpicia typing away on her new apple laptop and Athenodora, preferring the feel and small of paper and old leather to cold keys and mousepad, held a great tomb on her lap with a smile on her face as she read. All in all it was a good day to be Queens of the Vampire world, and both women took great pride in their station. They took every opportunity to use their husband's as a means to get what they wanted, and their spouses were more then happy to give them anything. A fact that both used to their advantage as time went on, for their marriage to the two Kings, Aro and Caius gave them a front row seat to all the goings on in the Vampire community. This gave them the ability to blend in and be above suspicion, which was exactly what they wanted and needed.

Since they were turned both women had been loyal to one man and one man only, and it was his great plan of having Athenodora and Sulpicia marry into the Volturi royal family, that gave them the freedom to help him take over the kingdom. Vlad of the Romanian clan was ambitious, but patient, for he knew should his plan unfold too quickly the Volturi would become suspicious. So with careful planning and constant visits from his lovely spies, Vlad began the long tedious process of ushering in the destruction of the Volturi coven. It was during one of these meetings, however, that these plans were almost exposed by none other then Aro's sister, Didyme. Not wanting to believe her sister Queens were involved in anything other then visiting with friends from their homeland. Didyme had planned only to tell her brother that some of these friends looked suspicious and that he and Caius should make sure their wives were safe. But her innocent concern ultimately brought about her death, as Athenodora and Sulpicia couldn't be sure as to how much she knew.

In the end it was decided that they would have to be rid of Didyme, and planned her demise using the law as their cover. Athenodora thought it a truly fitting end to what Aro held so dear, to be executed by order of his own law. She smiled to herself remembering how Aro had wept for weeks with no tears to shed, and though she had enjoyed the pain it caused him she wasn't overly found of how clingy he became afterwards. Hence she and Sulpicia took their ten year vacations around the world, seeing how things progressed and checking in on their Lord every so often. It was truly a wonder that no one had caught on to their scheme, but beneath the pale flawless skin and dazzling smiles, both women held a secret.

It was well known how much Aro cherished Vampires who possessed gifts, talents in every form and intensity. But if he knew of the Queen's gifts, both he and Caius might have been far more particular in their choice of wives. Athenodora possessed the power of spontaneous memory replacement, any memory that someone, including herself, possessed could be replaced with another. And Sulpicia, held the power of illusion and suggestion, making something seem so real that you would swear that what you saw was real. Thus both Aro and Caius lived under the illusion that their wives were without talent and, with a little help from Vlad's alchemists, they also believed these women to be their mates, the other half of their souls. Gifts that made both women not only perfect in their husband's eyes, but also harmless, as a true soul mate could never intentionally hurt another.

Under this false impression of wedded bliss, both Aro and Caius continued on with their rule with Marcus none the wiser and both women couldn't help but bask in the glow of their success. Their blissful day of memories and plotting was cut short, however, when they both smelled something new on the air. A girl, a human, in great distress being taken to a room at the far end of the Palace. Though it was quite normal for one of the guard to take a human for a night of fun before feeding, this one seemed to already be in a state of panic. And if there was anything that both women loved more then time to themselves to think on their plans, it was watching others in pain. So placing their things down both of them made their way inside, hoping to catch a good show with plenty of suffering and blood.

(Back in Amina's room)...

Felix had returned with Amina's things and set about putting things away in there proper place while Aro, Marcus and Caius stood in the corner talking in hushed tones.

"How is it possible, I thought Didyme had been your mate?" hissed Caius as he looked over at Amina in slight disgust. Aro shrugged his shoulders saying,

"So did I Caius, but remember Didyme did have the gift of happiness, so it may have just been a case of mistaken identity. After all, they say that the classic symptoms of finding one's mate is to have a sudden feeling of being outrageously happy and content in their presence. Perhaps that's what happened, and Marcus just became very attached to her. What say you, Brother?" Both of them looked at Marcus for a response to which Marcus said,

"She is the one...my mate, she is part of me, but there is something else, Aro." Both of his brothers leaned in a bit closer as he went on.

"There seems to be two more connected to both she and I, but for some reason I can not fellow their lines. It's as if they are...blurred and I can not see who is at the other end."

Caius through up his hands as if in defeat saying,

"Oh this is just wonderful, just wonderful, Aro! We should never have brought her here!" Marcus growled deep in his throat at Caius and what he was implying, but Aro placed a calming hand on his shoulder saying,

"Come now, Caius. Would you really have denied our Brother the chance to be happy, truly happy. We know what it is to have a mate, let Marcus enjoy the mate he has before him and give him the freedom to at least search for the other two. Quite frankly I'm absolutely floored by the fact that such a thing is possible." Caius rolled his eyes saying,

"We don't know if such a thing is possible!" Aro shook his head as he replied with,

"Have you ever known Marcus to be wrong in what he can see? If he says there are two more, then there are two more." Still unconvinced, Caius crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Marcus sit down next to the human, and said,

"I'll believe it when I see it."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but here are the next two chapters, and I'm sorry to say that this fic as well as 'The Queen of The Goblin King' will be put on hold for a few months so I can get more chapters typed up. This way I'll be able to bring you guys new chapters each month without having a case of writers block to worry about. Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming! Later!"**

Soul Seer

Chapter Seven

It hadn't been long after the three King's conversation that Aro excused himself to return to his office, and Caius stormed off in huff muttering something about needing to paint something to calm his mind. Marcus sat next to his mate on the bed, wanting to be as close as possible without touching her. Demetri watched his master with sadness in his eyes, wishing that Marcus could have what he had been denied for so long. Looking at Amina, he noted that she was laying on her side facing Marcus with a peaceful look on her face. Her body was relaxed and her breathing deep and even, and it seemed to ease his mind to know that at least she would get some actual rest now that Marcus was next to her. But this whole business about her having two other mates out there, but master Marcus was unable to see them, had Demetri on edge. Marcus' sight was never blocked, he was able to see whoever or whatever you've been connected to in your past or present. It was truly a mystery.

Both master and servant settled themselves in for a day of watching and waiting for Amina to wake up. That is until a commotion was heard down the hall. Demetri was out the door without a word, while Marcus stood and put himself between Amina and the door. Soon Heidi came to the door with a look of uncertainty on her face, saying

"Forgive me master, but they will not be turned away." Marcus could only assume she meant Sulpicia and Athenodora, only they would be so forceful when it came to anything they wanted. Though Marcus knew that Aro and Caius were happy in their marriages, he had never been able to really seen what kind of connection they had with their wives. True there was a connection, but again it seemed to be somewhat blurred, from his sight. But he never said anything to either of his brothers, not wanting to be the cause of unrest when they were so happy. That didn't mean he particularly liked either of the women, though he had no reason to feel the way he did, there was just something about them that made him wary. And in this case he let his wariness be his guide.

Marcus looked up at Heidi and said,

"Tell them that I am attending to a personal matter with a friend, and that they are not needed." Heidi nodded, and looked down the hall where both Queens could still be heard demanding that Demetri let them through, and said,

"If they persist?" Marcus spoke with a slight edge to his voice and a hard look in his eyes, saying,

"Such persistence will gain them nothing but a loss of a few limbs." The last was followed by a slight growl and Heidi bowed and quickly left to help Demetri prevent someone from doing something they would regret. Once the door was shut Marcus looked down at Amina as she continued to sleep. Though he couldn't touch her he marveled at what he saw of her, her pale skin seemed to shine in the soft light of the room, her hair was a deep raven-black with a slight wave to it at the ends, which tumbled just below mid-back. He hadn't seen her eyes, but he imagined they were either a vibrant green, or a cool blue. Her lashes were long and black lying against her pale cheeks. She was a bit fuller in form and build, but to him she was perfect in every sense of the word.

Amina could feel someone watching her, looking after her as she wondered in sleep with her three protectors in her field of green. After a while her loves stopped their walk and parted to allow her to move past them, it was time to wake up. She didn't want to leave, but it was the same as with every night she dreamed of them, eventually she had to wake up. Eventually she had to move on with her life and wait for the next night when they would meet again. Though she had a feeling the next time she saw her protectors it would be in the flesh rather then dreams. The thought lifted her spirits as she allowed the waking world to slowly come into focus around her.

At first everything was a blur of light and shapes, then as her eyes focused in on her surroundings she noted that she was in a bed, still in her hospital robe, with bandages covering her right hand. Looking around she found the room to be quite large with victorian styled furniture and dresser to one side, while to the other side there were two doors, no doubt one led to a bathroom and the other was the closet. As she continued to look around she finally noted someone sitting next to her as still as a statue. Her eyes traveled up a black pant leg to a poet shirt with a scarf covered neck, and then upwards to the most beautiful face she had ever seen. His eyes were crimson and full of love and worry as he gazed down at her.

'He's one of them, a part of my soul...' she stared at him and without thinking reached up and touched him with her un-bandaged hand. As soon as her fingers met his cool stone-like skin, she fell the pull of memories, as visions of his whole life, both human and immortal passing before her eyes. But, unlike before, these memories seemed to be viewed in the third person, as if someone else was there with her, feeling the experiences for her. She looked up to find red eyes looking at her with worry and surprise as the visions passed them both by. It was him, her soul mate, shielding her from the pain and suffering of his long life. For as it has always been in her dreams and was at that very moment, he could never let her come to harm, even by his own hand.

Amina let the images pass, they didn't matter, all that mattered was the man before her.

'No, vampire...' she thought,

'He's a vampire.' but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was his, he was hers. Now all that remained was to find the others. She looked up at her protector and said,

"Where are the others?" At first he looked a bit surprised, but then a sad smile played on his lips as he said,

"I don't know. I can feel them, and I know they may be close, but I can't see them mi piccola." It was Amina's turn to look surprised as she said,

"You can see souls?" Marcus shook his head saying,

"I can see the ties one has to other's, piccola. Whether they be friend or foe I can see the relations one has had in their life, both past and present. However, I cannot seem to see our two other mates." He looked down at Amina as she took in what he had told her and then he mentally kicked himself and said,

"I beg your forgiveness, piccola. I have not introduced myself." He looked into her eyes, the deepest blue he could have even imagined, and Marcus felt as if he might drown in them as he took her hand very cautiously. Hoping her gift wouldn't hinder her again, but she seemed to be fine as if the visions were nothing but white noise when he touched her. Lifting her hand to his lips he said,

"Mi cara, I am Marcus of the Volturi, one of the three Kings of the vampire world."

Before Amina could respond there was a knock on the door, and Marcus said,

"Enter Demetri." The guard did so and smiled kindly as he bowed to both Marcus and Amina saying,

"Forgive the interruption Master Marcus, but Aro wishes to have meet him in his office to discuss of few adjustments and boundaries he wishes to have put in place for our guest's safety." Marcus nodded and said,

"Very well." Then looking at Amina said,

"Perhaps you'd like to freshen up and see a bit of the castle, piccola?" Amina smiled at the suggestion saying,

"I'd like that very much, Marcus." He smiled as his name rolled off her tongue in the most delightful way. Her voice was music to his ears, and Marcus knew he would never get enough of it, as he turned to Demetri and said,

"Would you be so kind as to show her around while I converse with my brother?" Demetri bowed his head with a small knowing smile on his lips. His master would have given anything to show miss Amina around himself, however, when Aro called you must surely answer. So Demetri agreed to be Amina's guide and guard, as no doubt Marcus would want all other's in the castle to stere clear of his newly found mate.

So it was agreed that Amina would have an hour to get cleaned up and eat before she and Demetri headed out on their tour of the castle. Though Demetri was worried some places might contain too many bad memories for her to handle. So he reasoned that he would guide her as best he could through parts of the castle which either were neutral or contained pleasant memories. As he went over which areas would be the best to take Amina but still have some interesting paintings or architecture, Amina busied herself with a shower. The bathroom was the same as the bedroom done in victorian style with all the modern conveniences. The bath tub was made of porcelain with clawed feet raising it a few inches above the floor, next which the was an intricately carved wooden cabinet containing all manner of bath salts, scented oils and flower petals. There was a changing screen to one side of the marble floored room, behind which was cleverly hidden a porcelain toilet and clothes rack to place ones chosen outfit to change into after bathing. There was a shower stall of glass that held a bench made of marble inside with a bucket containing body washes and shampoos, along with a scrub brush for the back and a sponge for lather. The sink was across from the door, again made of porcelain, with a large mirror above it, behind which was another cabinet to place ones toothbrush, paste and other such necessities. All in all a beautiful bathroom, done in light blues and greens for the marble floors and shower and white for the porcelain sink, tub and toilet. The color scheme gave the place a feeling of calm and relaxation, which was just what Amina needed after her latest episode.

She showered and dressed quickly in a white long bell sleeved shirt with dark-blue jeans and ivory colored elbow gloves. When she emerged from the bathroom a light lunch had already been laid out on the small table near the door at the other side of the room. Demetri stood next to the door, waiting patiently for her to eat and follow him, though she had a sneaking suspicion that he was also guarding the door. After all Marcus did tell him to guide and guard her, or at least he implied it when he spoke with her silent companion. Deciding to ask about this later, Amina sat down and began to eat rather quickly, wanting to explore the castle more then ever after having seen her bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Seer

Chapter Eight

It had been over an hour since Aro had summoned both Marcus and Caius to his office to discuss what rules should be put in place pertaining to their lovely guest. As usual Caius was being difficult, but from what Aro suspected he was simply agitated at the fact he would need to watch himself around the girl. For she was still human, and talented at that. Aro had gone so far as to make a call to his old friend Eleazar, to come and see their lovely new friend to assess how her talent may grow once she went through the change. Though Marcus argued that she would need time to know what they were and what being one of them would entail before they embarked on the road to changing her. Caius was all around disgruntled and argumentative. He was aggravated at having any human know about their kind, but he couldn't object to his brother's chance at happiness, which made him even more irritated for he couldn't say a word about the situation as it was nor dictate where it would go. Aro could understand his brother's frustration, he himself wished to add Amina to the guard; to which Marcus had flat out refused on the grounds that her gift was painful when activated and could be even more harmful to her if and when she was changed.

The three of them went around in circles for another half an hour before they came to an agreement. Aro would make an announcement to the guard about Amina and her position as Marcus' mate, making her essentially a Queen of the Volturi. She would be treated with the same amount of care and respect as her new station was due, and should any harm come to her, whether intentional or not, the transgressor would receive the harshest of punishments. Amina would be allowed to remain human, provided she remained with the walls of Volterra, until such time she decided she would undergo the change. There was, however, one other matter to consider. How would the other Queens respond to a human joining them as an equal in rank, and as Marcus' mate? Aro suggested they allow the ladies to meet, with a few guards to ensure Amina's safety of course. Though Caius had no interest in what Aro decided, Marcus agreed, to which Aro was very pleased. He was so looking forward to getting to know his brother's soon to be wife, feeling a sort of pull to her. It was strong, and though he wasn't sure what it was he assumed it might just be simple affection for someone who had brought his brother back from being a cold fairly lifeless shell of a vampire.

Caius on the other hand was fuming in his seat. Never had he once felt a pull like the one he was feeling towards that human girl, and yet when he tried to analyze it his mind lost its train of thought. It was almost as if his own mind was denying him the answers he sought, and it was truly becoming quite annoying. He was almost to the point where would have smashed Aro's desk if his mind didn't allow him the ability to think, when a bone chilling scream was heard throughout the castle. Just moments after the scream started, Heidi burst into the office with a look of panic on her face saying,

"Master Marcus you must come quickly, Demetri and I can't get her to calm down!" She hand't even gotten pasted the first bit, when Marcus bolted from his chair and down the halls leading toward the screams, which he knew to the very core of his being was Amina.

(Just outside the Throne Room)...

The last hour had been spent wondering the halls of the castle with Demetri guiding her to all the best sculptures and paintings the place had to offer. She even got to see a few of the gardens and explore the green house, apparently Aro was rather found of botany. It was all so large and grand that Amina couldn't even find words to describe it as they made their way down the hall into what looked to be a circular waiting room. A woman sitting behind a reception desk smiled at Demetri as he came in and instantly started up a conversation, but Amina didn't mind. Even if the place was just a waiting room it was still very intricately decorated and furnished. The chairs and sofas looked so soft that you could sink into one and have to have someone's help to get back out. Paintings lined several of the walls and the panels were polished wood. At the other end of the room were two large Oak doors with the Volturi crest carved on their surfaces. It was odd, but wherever these doors lead Amina had a feeling she should stere clear of it. However, there was something nagging at the back of her mind, something that begged her to open the doors and enter.

She looked over to Demetri, but he was still in conversation with the receptionist. They seemed to like each other, and Amina not being one to break up something that seemed to be going so well, let them be and walked over to the doors. Though the doors were very big the hinges were well oiled and it only took a bit of effort to open them, though she would bet if Demetri had opened them it would have seemed like they were lighter then air. She peered into the room now open to her and instantly she was hit by the shear force of all the souls who died in that room. The place was completely made of white marble from floor to ceiling, the walls were circular coming to meet at a large dais which held three thrones made of wood. At first she simply stared at the chairs in aw, ignoring the pain of those who had perished at the hands of those who lived in this castle. She knew this place, better then any other, her soul had guided her to this place, where she would meet her protectors. The loving figures who watched over her in dreams and were always in her waking thoughts.

Amina walked up the steps to the far left and placed a hand on the throne to that side, and knew that was where Marcus sat, but who's were the others? As she reached out to touch the middle throne a cold female voice filled the room, saying,

"What do you think you are doing?! Come down from there this instant!" Amina turned and laid her eyes on a beautiful woman with long golden hair which fell past her waist. Her complexion was pale like Marcus and Demetri's, so she could only assume she was a vampire. The woman huffed impatiently at Amina's staring and said,

"You had best explain yourself human! How did you get in here? Didn't you know it's rude to go poking your nose where it doesn't belong? Such insolence or likely ignorance could only be found in a lowly human." It was at this point that Demetri decided to make an appearance saying,

"Lady Amina, please don't wonder off like that. Master Marcus would not take kindly to me if I couldn't find his mate." The vampire female turned to Demetri with rage in her eyes, saying,

"Marcus has no mate!"

"Indeed he does." he corrected becoming quite nervous that Sulpicia was between him and Amina. Sulpicia gave a humorless laugh, which chilled Amina to her very core. This woman was all together wrong. There was something nagging at her that she knew this woman from somewhere, and as the woman drew closer a look of pure horror crossed her features as the woman spoke again, saying,

"As if this wisp of a thing could ever satisfy Marcus after his beloved Didyme was lost to him."

The words were said with such coldness and finality that Amina could feel the ice running along her skin. There was no mistaking it, Amina had seen this woman before. In the alley, forcing an innocent child to witness Didyme in the sunlight. She had been the one who caused all of Marcus' sorrow and suffering, making him no more then a shell of what he had once been.

'She had betrayed her, she had betrayed them all. Traitor...traitor...traitor!' kept ringing in Amina's head until she fell to the floor in hysterics pointing at Sulpicia shouting in Latin,

"Proditor! Proditor! (traitor! traitor!)" In an instant Demetri was at her side trying to calm her down, but she kept shouting getting more and more violent with her cries of 'traitor' to Sulpicia. The Queen simply stood there dumbfounded, as Demetri called Heidi to him. How could this little slip of a girl know anything about what she had done? But she had little time to think on it, for her sister Queen came up behind her to see what all the commotion was about, which only made the human wail even louder. Her cries of traitor now exchanged for several phrases, like

"She trusted you, both of you! You killed her! Dracula's whores!"

By now Amina was beating her fists into the marble floor as she continued to shout at them while Demetri tried to get her to calm down. But she wasn't having it and gave a high pitched scream as he tried to gently hold her down. He looked up at Heidi saying,

"Fetch the masters now, and send Alac and Jane to us! Make sure no one leaves the castle!" The last was said with his eyes on the two Queens. He had no idea of their guilt or innocence, but until they knew for sure, the masters would want all presently in the castle accounted for. Demetri tried again to get Amina to calm herself, but she was too far gone. Her breathing was coming and going too fast, she would work herself into hyperventilating and eventually faint, or worse like he had witnessed in the alley earlier. If there was any chance of preventing something like that from happening she needed to be with her mate. He would be able to calm her just with his presents.

Not a moment too soon Marcus bust through the throne room doors and scooped Amina up without even bothering to see if he was touching her skin or not. Her breathing was getting worse as Aro and Caius came in close behind their brother. Amina kept shouting at the Queens, her hands now hitting against Marcus as she continued to accuse them. Her hands were bruised and a few fingers were likely popped out of place or cracked as she thrashed about. Finally Marcus took hold of her hands and pulled both of her gloves off, not sure if it would work or not, but hoping against hope as he ran his hands over her now bare arms. For a moment it seemed nothing had changed, and then Amina froze. Her breath caught as he touched her face, neck, collar bone, her arms and battered hands. Everyone seemed to be waiting, for what was anyones guess. Then she exhaled a long sigh, and her body slowly relaxed as Marcus continued to gently touch her wherever her skin was exposed.

With every touch Amina seemed to be getting better instead of worse. Though Marcus couldn't be certain as to how or why, he reveled in the fact the he could touch her. When she finally released the last bit of tension left in her body, Amina felt an overwhelming sense of completion. She looked up at those around her, and saw Marcus smiling down at her, Aro looking quite worried still, and Caius with his ever present scowl on his face, though his eyes gave away his concern for her. Amina smiled and reached out to both Aro and Caius and said,

"I've found you..." tears of joy spilled down her face as she looked at their confused expressions.

"I've finally found all of you, my protectors, my lovers, my mates." and before anyone could question her or object Amina fell into the arms of unconsciousness with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Seer

Chapter Nine

The room was completely silent, Amina lay unconscious in Marcus' arms. Her breathing was even and calm, her mind at ease now that she had found her mates. All said mates stared down at her in utter confusion and curiosity as to her claim to them. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, but the silence was broken when Sulpicia growled in disgust at the human laying in Marcus' arms, saying,

"What the hell is going on here!? Who is this...human, and what is she doing here claiming that you all belong to her!?" Marcus growled under his breath, keeping Amina as close to him as could, not liking the way Sulpicia was speaking of his mate. His tension was unknowingly mirrored by both Aro and Caius, who stood in front of Marcus and Amina in a defensive stance. This caused both Sulpicia and Athenodora to stare at their husbands in shock.

"You would defend a lowly human rather then your wife, Caius!? You hurt me!" yelled Sulpicia as she turned to leave, Athenodora not far behind her, both having had enough of the castle's new occupant. However, Demetri blocked their exit, followed quickly by Heidi, with Felix, Jane and Alac behind her.

Sulpicia hissed in frustration, saying,

"What is this? Get of our way, all of you!" Demetri stood his ground as did the others, all of them watching the Queens carefully. They didn't know whether Amina's cries of treachery were true or not, but they would take no chances, even if it meant defying the Queens. Both Queens growled angrily at the guard, but when they made no move to get out of their way Athenodora turned to Aro saying,

"What is the meaning of this, Aro!? Are we no longer allowed to walk freely in our own home!?" Aro looked at his wife and her sister Queen saying,

"You and Sulpicia may still wonder these halls, though as of right now you will be band from entering the northwest wings, as well as my office. As of this very moment no one will be allowed in or out of the castle until Eleazar can give us a clear understanding of miss Amina's gift and what she is likely to have seen. Is that understood!?" The whole room was quiet, the guards nodded their compliance, but the Queens just stared at Aro in disbelief and slight anger. Aro narrowed his eyes and his usual happy and carefree expression became hard and serious as he said,

"Is that understood, ladies?" His voice was soft and deceptively kind, holding a promise of pain and suffering should anyone defy him. So both Queens stiffly nodded their compliance to his orders, before quickly pushing past the guards headed back to the gardens in a flurry of anger and frustration.

Marcus stood with Amina in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck. Though her breathing was slow and steady, he could tell that the strain of the day's events had taken their toll. Aro turned to Marcus and said,

"Take her to your rooms in the northwest wing, I'll have Heidi clean one of the spare rooms near yours for her. Until then she will stay in your care, brother." Marcus was disgruntled at the fact that Aro wished her to have a room separate from his, but he was in no mood to fight with his brother. He just wanted to get his mate into a place that was quiet and safe so she could rest. Seeing Marcus' impatience Aro waved him off, saying,

"Go go, Brother. We shall speak later when everything has had time to settle." And with that Marcus sped from the room, Amina snug in his arms. Caius growled under his breath, finding this whole situation very disagreeable. First this girl comes in, then Marcus finds she is his mate, now this girl was accusing the Queens of betrayal. He was really starting to wonder if his kind really couldn't get headaches, because he was certain he felt one coming on.

(The Northwest Wing)...

Marcus quickly made his way through the maze of hallways to his rooms at the center of the northwest wing. Amina was clutched close to his chest as she slept, though her sleep seemed to have become rather fitful since they had left the throne room. A whole host of questions buzzed in Marcus' head. Why had Amina accused Sulpicia and Athenodora of treachery? Where Aro and Caius the ones that he, Marcus, could not see as being Amina's mates? And, what had she meant when she had called them her protectors, as if she had known them all her life? Marcus had heard from others who had found their other halves, that in one moment it felt as if they had known their intended for their whole lives. However, even though Amina had recognized them, neither Aro nor Caius had displayed any such affection toward her as Marcus himself had. Not before, when they had first laid eyes on her, nor when she had seen them with her own eyes. Something was wrong, of that much Marcus was certain, as he reached the door to his rooms.

A slight push and the double doors opened to a large sitting room with plush chairs and couches surrounding a long coffee table in front of a huge fireplace, with long floor to ceiling windows which opened onto a large balcony on either side of the sitting area. To the left of this there was a great desk with a marble surface top facing the rest of the room. Behind the desk sat a great high-back chair, and behind that were book shelves from the floor to the ceiling filled with books of all sorts. On the other side of the room was a door leading into a grand bedroom. Marcus made his way to this room, leaving the door open so that if Amina should wake she wouldn't feel trapped.

The bedroom ceiling was decorated with cloth that was collected at its center, almost like the interior of a tent. The same cloth, also came dripping down the walls at each corner of the room, and were bound with tasseled ropes to complete the illusion. The bed was on the right side of the room. It was a king size four posted bed, with a rot iron headboard, a cloth canopy, and draperies hanging down from all sides. The sheets were silk and the comforter was a velvety blanket of fur. It was here that Marcus laid Amina to rest, as he moved to the large fire place on the left side of the room with two comfy high-back chairs seated next to it. He quickly got a fire going to warm up the rooms, and then moved to the door next to the fireplace, leading into the master bath, which was completely composed of marble. There was a large round tub like those you would find in ancient Rome, with a shelf for sitting on the inside. The sink was on the other side of the room, with a toilet next to it behind a screen. There was a rack next to the tub holding oils, soaps, flower petals, and salts. Towels could be found in the closet at the back of the room near the back end of the screen separating the toilet from the rest of the room. Marcus took a small towel from the closet and rinsed it with cold water in the sink before heading back out to Amina. Pulling one of the chairs from next to the fireplace to sit next to the bed, Marcus began to lightly dab Amina's forehead, hoping to calm her fitfulness.

He watched her sleep, wishing that he could take away all the pain she had suffered her whole life. Just drain it out, as if it were a poison, bind up her heart with all the love he had, so she could finally heal. Marcus tried once more to see if Amina's other two mates were indeed Aro and Caius. But still, his eyes were met with two blurred figures who held no real shape that he could compare to either Aro or Caius. It would have been grand and wondrous if they were in fact Amina's mates. Though if they were, why was it they had not responded to her as he had from the start? Even more disturbing, was the thought that Amina might be right, and that both Sulpicia and Athenodora had betrayed them. If it proved so, could the reason for Aro and Caius' unresponsiveness to Amina, be somehow tied to the Queens' treachery? These questions and more swam in Marcus' mind until he heard a knock on the sitting room's main door.

Marcus growled slightly and said,

"Enter, Demetri!" The blond guard entered Marcus' rooms and stood at the bedroom door, waiting for Marcus to acknowledge him. The King nodded, indicating he was permitted to speak, though he made no move to face Demetri when the guard spoke.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Master. However, Aro has asked me to inform you that he wishes to speak with you and Master Caius in his office." Marcus huffed slightly at the word 'asked', for he knew Aro never really asked for anything, but he nodded his compliance saying,

"Very well." he turned to face Demetri and noted the look of worry on the guard's face as he watched Amina sleep. Then again he remembered that Demetri had been the one to find her in the alley outside the palace in the first place. He had been the first to witness the power of her gift and its effects on her, just as Marcus himself had little over an hour ago in the throne room. It seemed to truly trouble Demetri that Amina suffered when her gift took over, though why he would feel such an emotion for a human was beyond Marcus. But then, this might prove helpful, and it was then that Marcus stood and said,

"Stay with her, Demetri." The guard looked up at his master in surprise as he went on,

"I leave her in your care, come fetch me if anything happens or if her gift has her in dire straights. Hopefully I'll not be gone too long, but I do not wish for anyone other then either you, myself, or my brothers near her at this point until we can be sure who can be trusted. Is that understood?" Demetri nodded his understanding and moved to stand next to the bed as Marcus made his way to the door. Marcus looked back at Amina one last time before quickly making his way down the halls and to Aro's office.

(The Palace Gardens)...

Sulpicia paced nervously from one end of the conservatory to the other with her hands twitching at her sides, as if they itched for something to tear apart. Her sister was sitting on a stone bench next to a large palm tree, her hands also in a state of unrest. They had remained silent for over an hour since they're arrival, and now they each were in deep contemplation on what to do about Aro's new toy. Sulpicia whirled around to her sister Queen saying,

"How?! How could that simpering little slip of a girl know?!" Athenodora remained silent as Sulpicia continued to pace in front of her.

"Have we become careless of late, has someone betrayed us, or has Vlad seen fit to throw us to the wolves?" Athenodora shook her head then saying,

"No, Lord Vlad is true to his word, and there is no one who would betray us in such a fashion as to use a human to pass on the news of our deeds..." she sighed thinking for a moment before she spoke again.

"And neither of us has lagged in our deception or disguise to shield the truth from prying eyes...no, this girl is no ordinary human. She looked at both you and I as if she knew us though we had never met before, and her latin was perfect. Almost as if she were born speaking it, which as you know can't be possible, unless she were raised in the high court of Rome several hundred years ago." Sulpicia sneered, having never truly been fond of latin. She had always preferred the language of her homeland in Romania, though living with her new husband had meant she had to adapt to her knew surroundings. She crossed her arms over her chest as she made another pass by Athenodora, saying,

"Could it be possible this...human is gifted?" Athenodora looked up at her sister and said with a nod,

"I believe she may be. Very gifted indeed if she has seen enough to label us traitors. We must tread softly, now that we have a little snitch in our midst. If we are to be rid of her we must be patient, and choose our plan of attack carefully." Sulpicia nodded in agreement, though just how they would get rid of the girl was a mystery in of itself.

Both Queens pondered possible methods by which to kill the girl or at least have her accusations rebuffed. Nearly a quart of an hour later, the Queens decided that the girl would have to be killed, and in a fashion which appeared to be an accident, or at the very least didn't lead back to them. It was then that Athenodora stood from the bench and said,

"I believe we will need to ask for our little helper's assistance in this task." Sulpicia nodded her agreement. If they were to be successful, they would need to follow Aro's wishes and stay away from the Northwest wing of the palace. No doubt Marcus would also be wary of them should they interact with his mate, if she even was his at all, which they both seriously doubted. They had made sure Marcus would be broken and forced to remain with the Volturi long ago, so as to still have his gift, but no spirit left to resist them should they choose to use it. This girl was dangerous indeed, for she had made Marcus come alive again, though they didn't know how. One thing they did know, was that she had to go. Death was the only thing she could look forward to now, as the Queens called for their ally to plot Amina's end.


	10. Chapter 10

Soul Seer

Chapter Ten

(Aro's Office)...

Caius paced in front of Aro's desk, as they waited for Marcus to join them. He had not been pleased to be pulled away from his favorite pass time in his studio at the far end of the palace. His latest work was one that demanded a continual steam of uninterrupted concentration, at least that's what he said when he entered Aro's office in a huff. Aro smiled at his brother's state of displeasure, saying,

"I am sorry to pull you away from your paintings my dear brother, but we simply must come to some solid agreement as to what we shall do about Amina and her claims of treachery in our midst. Don't you think?" Caius could tell by his brother's tone that he wasn't the least bit sorry for summoning him, never the less he did agree. The girl's claims had to be, at the very least, questioned, if not explored to a reasonable conclusion. So Caius resigned himself to one of the chairs in front of Aro's desk just as Marcus entered and seated himself in the other. Aro smiled at both of his brothers and said,

"Well my brothers, we have quite a bit to discuss. The first and foremost being that of Amina's claim of our Queens being guilty of treachery. I assume you both feel as I do, that though we can not fathom for what reason Sulpicia or Athenodora would do such a thing, we must explore the possibilities of there being a traitor in our midst, whether it be the Queens or not." Both Marcus and Caius nodded in agreement to this, as Aro went on.

"Very well then, I will ask several of the guard to do regular checks of the palace grounds, and I'll have Heidi do a background check on Amina and see what we can find about her and her gift. Which brings me to the second subject for discussion." Aro leaned against his desk as he spoke, his hands folded in front of him.

He almost appeared to be at ease, though both of his brothers could see how tense his shoulders where as he spoke.

"Amina has made the claim that both Caius and I are her two other mates, which you yourself, Marcus, have claimed she in fact has. While I am flattered by the notion of having such a lovely woman as a mate, both Caius and myself are already mated. However, I will admit that I feel a strong connection with Amina, and I wish her no ill will...in fact I wish to protect her, with force if I must, yet I do not feel a mating bond." He looked up at his brother's with confusion written on his face saying,

"Never before have I felt so drawn to an individual, human or vampire, yet I have no real interest in her other then the fact she's gifted as well as my brother's mate. Is that not strange?" Caius was also very puzzled by his want to protect and be near the human, though he hated human's with a passion. It was a mystery he would rather have lived without, but here it was. A feeling of protectiveness to the point of violence over a silly human girl. It was unacceptable in his opinion, yet he found he could not deny the fact that he was drawn to Amina for some reason or another, and he wanted to know why.

It wasn't long before the brothers came to the conclusion that they would wait and see what turned up with Heidi's investigation. As far as the effect Amina had on the brothers they would wait until she woke to question her further about her claims that Aro and Caius were her mates. Aro sat back in his chair, and looked at Marcus saying,

"Now brother, I realize it will be hard not having your mate as near to you as possible, but I believe that until we are sure that she is in fact not deceiving us in anyway, we must maintain a certain amount of distance. Now by no means will I lock her away, you and she can spend as much time as you like together, however, she must have her own room and I don't want you two to be left alone for any long periods of time for now." Marcus growled in displeasure, but knew it wouldn't be wise to go against Aro's wishes, so he reluctantly nodded to his brother in agreement. Aro gave Marcus a sympathetic smile as he went on about what they would do concerning the Queens.

Marcus' mind, however, was elsewhere as Aro went on and on. He thought about what Amina would say, or what she would do when she was told she would be staying in her own room. She was still recovering from her latest vision, and if she had another he would need to be near by. But then, Aro did say that her new room would be near his own. It was all just very disagreeable to him, he wanted his mate with him at every moment possible. He was then brought out of his thoughts by Demetri walking into the office saying,

"Master Marcus, she's awake and in quite a bit of distress. I can't get her to calm down." Marcus was out of his chair and down the hall before Demetri could say anything else, with his brothers not far behind. He had just made it to the northwest wing when he heard Amina screaming,

"Where are they, what's happened to them?! Let me see them, take me to them!" Marcus rushed in to see Felix trying his best to keep Amina in bed without hurting her. He had had the foresight to put gloves on before he started to try and keep her still, but even without her gift activating she was struggling and crying as if she was being torn away from everything she held dear.

Quickly Marcus was at her side, pulling her into his lap, letting his hands run over her tear stained face as she continued to struggle. It was only seconds later, when both Aro and Caius were on either side of him letting their hands run over her arms and back in calming motions. Strange as it was for them to have such a strong reaction to her in her state of distress, never the less they let their bare hands roam over her skin. It was like a switch had been flipped, and Amina instantly stilled in Marcus' arms. She turned to Aro and Caius, her eyes awash with fresh tears, as she reached out and touched their faces. Both Kings stilled and Marcus knew they must be experiencing what he had, when he'd first touched her skin. Aro pulled back first, scrambling off the bed in a flurry of confusion. He looked Amina in the eye and then turned to Marcus, saying,

"I couldn't focus in on her thoughts...she...everything she could see, it was my history...all I've done...everything." Before he could say more Caius pulled back in much the same fashion as Aro had his eyes wide and hard with anger and surprise.

"What is she!?" he demanded, staring at Amina with hot anger and reluctance. Amina was confused at their actions, and reached out to each of them saying,

"Why...why do you run from me?" Tears spilled from her eyes again, only now it wasn't from fear of danger, it was fear of being abandoned. She looked at each of the two Kings, hoping to find some sign that they knew who and what she was to them, but there was nothing.

In that moment Amina fell to the bed next to Marcus and wept. She had found them, after so many years of pain and suffering, dreaming of them every night. But even though she was right before them, two of them didn't even know her.

'How?' she thought to herself,

'How can they not know? What has them blind to the fact that they are a part of me?' But no answer came, only the deep soul wrenching pain of rejection. She shook violently as she sobbed, not knowing what else she could do. Her heart hurt and they just stood there watching as she fell apart at their feet. Marcus was furious, and roared for everyone to get out. There was no hesitation, even Aro didn't question he's demand, everyone left the room, and in fact the entire wing, hoping Marcus could find a way to calm his mate.

Amina continued to cry as Marcus held her to him gently in comfort, hoping being close would help her to settle down. She looked up at him saying,

"How is it that they don't know who I am?! *sob*...why do you know me and they don't?!" Marcus shook his head, wondering why, if indeed Amina was correct, Aro and Caius did not recognize her as she did them, as he himself recognized her. Amina buried her face into Marcus' chest, her sobs slowly becoming small and less distressed. He let his fingers run through her hair, allowing her scent to overtake him. She smelled of roses, violets, wet earth, and musk. Amina moved her head to his shoulder, allowing him to bury his nose in her hair, taking long deep breaths. He could smell the salt from her tears though they were dry now, and her worry and sorrow were still present. How to get rid of these troubling emotions was what Marcus was considering, when Amina gave him the answer.

Marcus felt a light touch to the skin of his neck, so light he'd barely noticed, having been distracted by Amina's scent. Then he felt it again, a light touch of lips on his neck where his pulse should have been. The feeling sent slight jolts down his spine, her warm breath against his skin causing his inner beast to awaken after so long of being dormant. Amina became bolder and let her tongue trace the line of his neck up to his ear. A small growl escaped Marcus' throat, as his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. He pulled her back to look into her eyes, those ever hypnotizing pools, and asked,

"Are you sure...this is what you want? I can't promise I'll be able to stop once we have begun." Amina gave him a sad smile and placed her hand on his cheek, saying,

"Yes...please...I...I need you." Her please did him in, Marcus leaned down, kissing Amina with barely restrained passion, as the beast inside him roared to be set free. Marcus struggled to contained it, for his inner demon would only serve to hurt Amina, as she was still human, when his only wish was to bring his mate pleasure.

The vampire ancient showered her with passion filled kisses. Amina's breathing picked up as she responded to each one. Her hands roaming all over his back, scratching at his shirt in annoyance, for she wanted to feel his flesh against hers. Marcus quickly removed his outer robe, jacket, and shirt before continuing to kiss his mate. Her hands were like hot embers, leaving trails of scolding heat in their wake, while Amina explored his exposed chest and back. Her blunt nails scraped down his arms, causing Marcus to growl deep in his chest, which, in turn, made Amina gasp in excitement. He nipped and licked at her neck getting slightly agitated at his mate's clothes. Until he'd finally had enough, and tore them from her body, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments before him. Marcus was in awe of her, she looked as if she had been sculpted by a famous artisan of ancient Greece or Rome. She was full figured, but by no means unhealthy. Her waist was short, yet it was beautifully shaped, with her breasts and hips making a perfect hourglass shape.

However, it wasn't until Amina blushed and turned slightly away from his heated gaze, that he noted there were what looked to be black feathers tattooed on her shoulders. They seemed to run towards the middle of her upper back, and Marcus found himself turning her on her stomach to look at her tattoo more closely. Before she had even settled into her new position, Marcus found once again that he was in awe. For there in blacks, shady grays, and crimson red was laid out in shocking detail, his throne as well as his brothers'. Each displayed a clear notion of their gifts or personality, all under the umbrella of a pair of beautiful Crow wings, a bird believed, by some, to be the barer of souls to the other-side. His cold fingers ran along the webbing that surrounded his throne, and said,

"How did you know?" Amina smiled to herself and said,

"I've always known you, since as far back as I can remember. All of you were there in my head...in my dreams each night. Always with your arms open, a feeling of love and understanding would fill me as you three held me." Her voice shook slightly, remembering that two of them didn't even know her. She had thought that if she could just meet them, that there would be an instant connection, but she had been wrong.

Marcus could sense her sorrow returning, and quickly placed kisses on her shoulders and neck, with low purr emitting from his chest, to calm her. His hair fell like a curtain over them as he continued to kiss her. It felt like silk lightly brushing her face, then her shoulders, and arms, while Marcus traveled down her back. He let his lips, teeth, and tongue trace her inked skin, so sweet he felt he would never get enough of her. But, in the back of his mind he knew he would need to be gentle with her. So he slowly removed her bra and panties, then after he'd rid himself of the rest of his own clothes, gently set her in the center of his bed. He could smell that she was untouched, and knowing her gift had kept her from experiencing the pleasures of a man saddened him slightly, but only slightly. For this meant he would be the first, and that pleased him greatly.

Amina let her eyes roam over Marcus as he slowly crawled onto the bed. He was broad shouldered and well muscled, but not overly so. Her eyes run down his firm chest and waist to gaze upon his arousal. Surrounded by dark curls, his manhood stood long, thick, and proud, as he climbed up her body like a large jungle cat. The look in his eyes was one of intense desire. He watched her squirm under his gaze with a mischievous smile on his face. Leaning down to kiss her deeply, Marcus let his hands explore her body. Stroking her legs, squeezing her hips, and kneading her breasts. He continued to touch her, wishing to commit every patch of skin, and the responses he could insight from their owner, to memory. As he let his hands roam, she ran her hands along his back, arms, chest, stomach, and waist. Her hands lingered on his hips wondering if he would make the first move. Though his touch excited her beyond belief, she wanted more.

So, reaching between them, Amina made the first contact by stroking him lightly. Marcus froze instantly and emitted a deep primal growl, as Amina continued to stroke him. She let her fingers circle the head, then down the underside, and back up the sides of him to the tip. He shuddered, his fists clinching in the sheets, with his head hung next to her neck. She could feel him breath against her, though the action was no longer needed he took in quick excited breaths against her neck. He then focused in on the object of his desires, and carefully forced her to release him from her hold. Placing her hands above her head, Marcus stared into her eyes and said,

"If you keep teasing me, I won't be able to control myself." He closed his eyes, as if to clear his head of the pleasure he felt, and swallowed before he said,

"You have yet to know what it is to be loved both in body and soul. Let me guide your motions and attentions, so we both may enjoy this without fear of pain." Amina understood what he meant, and allowed her body to relax, as he slid down along the length of her, nipping and kissing as he went.

When he reached the cradle of her hips he kissed each thigh and placed his hands on either side of her waist to keep her still as he moved lower. He took a deep breath before gently probing her with his tongue, slowly circling her clit and dipping shallowly into her before tracing the outer lips. Amina was in pure heaven, but soon his slow movements and gentle touches became torturous. She wanted him to go deeper, to move faster, to make her scream with pleasure. Marcus could feel her patience wearing thin, and began to incorporate his fingers in his ministrations. His tongue kept tickling her clit while his fingers thrust inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. As her pleasure mounted, Marcus felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind. As if something was trying to make itself know, but couldn't break through entirely. It was like something was holding it back.

The presence was quickly forgotten, however, as Amina screamed in pleasure. Marcus' senses were overrun as he smelled her release, felt her trembling underneath him. He was so close to losing himself, but he rained in his inner demon as he traveled up her body to kiss her. Amina buried her hands in his hair, her breath coming in short gasps as he kissed her over and over. Her body still singing with pleasure as he rolled off to the side to let her breath, but she would not let him go that easily. Amina quickly straddled his hips taking Marcus a bit by surprise as she began to kiss and bite his chest and collar bone. Her naked body pressed teasingly against his, letting him feel every curve and line of her as she worked her way down his body. She paid particular attention to his abs, and dipped her tongue into his navel playfully as she continued to move down. But when she finally reached his arousal she didn't touch it, she simply stared at it. She stared for almost five minutes, making Marcus look down his body at her in concern that his size might have frightened her. But that thought was soon swept away when she looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

Before he could say anything she took a deep breath and blew lightly on the tip of his penis. The sensation caused him to shudder slightly, and she continued to blow warm air on him from the tip of his arousal to base and back up again. After the third pass she took the base in her right hand and his balls in her left, she gently messaged both letting her tongue dart out and lick the head every once in a while. Finally she took the whole head into her mouth and sucked, making Marcus growl. Soon she was taking as much of him in as she could, bobbing up and down as quickly as she could all while stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She could feel him getting closer to release, his arousal twitched and swelled with oncoming orgasm. It was then than she grabbed the base of his cock and stilled her movements, preventing him from coming. Marcus growled in frustration and looked down at Amina to find her climbing up his body to seat herself on his stomach.

He started at her in amazement saying,

"Where...or rather how did you learn to do that?" She smiled and said,

"Just because I've never been able to have sex, doesn't mean I haven't done my research on the subject." Marcus gave her a pleasantly surprised look, but it was taken over by a look of pleasurable agony as she rocked herself back against his still weeping cock. She readjusted herself so she was sitting on his waist, but not allowing him to enter her. Then she began to slowly rub against him, causing them both to become more excited then ever. Marcus longed to throw her down on the bed and thrust into her willing flesh, but refrained due to her fragile human body. Not knowing what else to do, he gripped one of the rot iron posts of the headboard on the bed to hold himself in check. Seeing his determination not to rush her, or hurt her unintentionally Amina smiled and slowly reached down to place him at her entrance. She relaxed as much as she could before gradually sliding him inside, biting her lip as she was stretched to near breaking point until he was fulling seated inside her. They both stilled for a moment, but it was only a moment, and then Amina had to move, she needed to feel him moving inside her. Marcus for his part let her control the pace so as not to go too hard on her. Even from his current position he could still hurt her if he wasn't careful.

Amina moved at leisurely pace at first, and then slowly picked up a faster rhythm that made both of them call the other's name. It wasn't long before they were nearing climax when Marcus felt that presence again in the back of his mind, only now it was louder. It felt like something was pushing past whatever barrier there was in his mind so it might be at the forefront of his mind. In those last moments of before orgasm overtook them, Marcus let his mind open to whatever it was, and then pleasure he had never known overtook him. He could feel himself roaring, but couldn't hear it over the collective of screams, roars, and growls in his head, as the pleasure reached its peek. It was in that second that he felt something shatter, something that seemed so out of place now in his mind, was broken. He barely had time to register and examine this feeling, as both Aro and Caius burst into the room, their eyes wide in wonder and disbelief. Marcus stared at the two of them, he saw their souls clearly, and the ties they held. They each had three thick white bonds, one that bound them to each other, another that bound them to him, and the third to Amina. All three of them stared at each other, then to Amina, who had a very satisfied look on her face as she said,

"Do you see me now? Do you know me now?" It was in that moment, at Aro and Caius' nods, that Marcus knew she had felt all of them in her mind. And now, that he and his brothers were no longer blocked, they could feel her and each other as well. But questions still remained, what had been blocking their bond, who had made it to begin with, and why?


End file.
